Paperpast
by DarkHime213
Summary: Dr.Flug's past seems to be catching up faster than he or anyone's else ever planned.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters in this story. I'm just borrowing them for a while. **

* * *

The screaming came so suddenly it was able to catch Blackhat off guard knocking him awake from his well-deserved slumber. Throwing on his top hat he glides from his bedroom searching high and low for the one screaming. So he can cause them great pain. He wasn't surprised to hear the screaming coming from doctor Flug's office. He was surprised to see both Demencia and 5.0.5 standing outside the office looking worried.  
"What is going on in there!" He tried getting answers to form the bear but the thing was a mess in tears making intangible mumbles under its breath. "Demencia what is going on?" The insane girl wasn't better leaning from foot to foot as she does when nervous. He glares at her until she speaks.  
"We don't know sir um we don't know. We heard the screaming and came to check but the doors were sealed tight. He doesn't want us in there." 5.0.5 backed up her story nodding hysterically. "We actually thought to you were the cause sir." she chuckles again until Blackhat focuses his gaze back on her.  
"Leave"  
"W-What sir?"  
"I said to leave you pathetic pest." They watched as Blackhat opened the door and step inside slamming the door in there faces. The screaming continued for another minute or so until it stopped abruptly as well.  
"That was strange right 5.0.5?" The poor bear agreed still shacked by the pain fueled screamed that rung out around the house just moments ago. "Let's head back to bed little buddy. I'm sure Boss can fix whatever is wrong or kill Flug one or the other." The squeaked as Demencia drugged him off.

Blackhat looked for a good moment watching Flug wither in agony. He had long ago abandoned the paper bag and goggles. He had stripped himself down to only a large thin black shirt. He wasn't screaming as loud anymore but his screams still sounded pained.  
"Flug wake up," Blackhat screamed not wanting to touch the already freaked out scientist. He was covered in sweat and some yellow tinted gunk. "Flug wake up or I'm dropping you outside the nearest window." He still trembled not hearing Blackhat at all. "Fine, I tried the nice way." Blackhat summoned a bucket of ice cold water and quickly tossed it on Flug. Flug's eyes snapped open at feeling relief from the burning. Looking around the pitch black room the only thing his eyes could focus on was the outline of Blackhat.  
"J-Jefecito what are you doing here?" He throat felt raw and he couldn't really move his arms or legs at all.  
"Your screaming woke everyone in town up most likely doctor." Flug could feel his face heat up. He had no idea he had been screaming.  
"So sorry sir I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." He tries to sit up but gives up quickly.  
"Oh, no doctor I want to know." Blackhat left the room for a second walking into Flag's bathroom.  
"You want to know what sir?" Blackhat steps out and grabbed Flug by his arms. He ignored the wincing and whimpers of pain as he threw him over his shoulder. "Ow um, sir w-what ar-re you d-doing?" Blackhat ignored him placing Flug in his lap as he ran the cold bath.  
"I am running you a cold bath doctor because you look and smell disgusting but that's not important."  
"It's not?" Flug whimpered as Blackhat grabbed his waist and gently lowered him into the bath.  
Flug groaned at relief as the cool water soothed his irritated skin. Now in the light Blackhat could get a better look at Flug. The man had obviously been crying from the signs of puffy red eyes. He skin which was usually pale with dark red burn scars decorating it looks like a Christmas tree in comparison. The burned skin looked bright red and agitated. The burns were all over his body. A large portion where on his back and upper thighs but the burns were everywhere. Not even his face was safe from being scared.  
"No, what is important is you telling me what the screaming was all about."  
"Sir I al-"  
"No, you didn't. You made me a gun that shoots out a heat ray that melts you from the inside out. I want to know Flug." Flug looked around nervously before sighing.  
"Alright Jefecito I'll tell but you have to let me finish the whole story before trying to kill me." Blackhat looked like he was thinking it over before agreeing. "Thank you, boss, um this story will be a long one" He takes a breath before speaking. "So this all started when I was young maybe six or so."

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed and I hope you all enjoy. **Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I don't own any of the characters in this show. Please enjoy.

* * *

"So this all started when I was young maybe five or so. For as long as I could remember I wasn't what most people would call normal. I could tell something was wrong with me by how all the adult talked about me. My father took me to doctors for a while trying to figure out what was wrong with me but on those days I just played innocent or really I acted like my older sister.  
"My older sister wasn't like me, in fact, she was perfect. She could smile, laugh, and generally get along with everyone. No one talked about her they way they did me and that made me feel something at least a little. It took me to when I was a teenager to figure out what relief felt like.  
"The one person that didn't worry about me or talk about me in a negative way was my mother. She was always so kind and gentle to me. She taught me so many things like the easiest way to remove blood from clothing or how to shoot a crossbow. She the reason I love cooking some much is because she taught me. I miss her every single day.  
"One of the most important things she told me was right before she died was that it was alright to feel empty because one day I would find it. Whether it was a person or a thing I love to do doesn't matter. When I found it I would start to feel alive and then I wouldn't have to act normal. All I would need to do is live my life the best I could be, being as free as possible."

"Alright I get it you were a messed up kid but what does this have to do with the scars and the screaming?" Blackhat looked annoyed until Flug spoke.  
"Everything sir everything." His voice was so empty so lifeless that it caught Blackhat's interest instantly.  
"Fine just continue." He waved his hand for Flug to continue.

"My mother died when I was seven it was very sudden and no one could understand how it happened. My sister was taken away by distant family to raise since my father took it so hard. I stayed with my father since no family member wanted me. My father lost it and got it into his head that I'll meet the same fate as my mother if I didn't change. He didn't believe I could change and as such a creepy kid he thought it would be best to keep me inside.  
"It started out slow with my time being able to play outside shorting minute by minute. Then it was by hours and if I were to get sick I wouldn't be allowed outside days after I got better. I started to have my life revolve around home or really my room. Even when I tried to stay away and I try and make friends I would just be drug back inside to sleep, eat and repeat.  
"I remember when I was nine. My father stopped me from going to school he said it was because I was always getting sick. He said I would be homeschool just until I got better, it was a lie. He kept me trapped in my room for hours throughout the day. He grew more a more afraid of me to the point he didn't leave the house either. I guessed he was too afraid that I would escape while he was at work or something." He took a breath relaxing in the room temp tub. "Sir I'm tired."  
"Oh no you don't" He starts to whimper before Blackhat could finish his sentence. "Hold on I'll get you some ice just stay awake." Flug nodded softly as he left the room. It took a few moments but Blackhat returned with two bags of ice filled to the brim and poured them into the tub. "How long does this usually last?" Flug whimpered again before settling into the ice.  
"It depends on when it started but this started around eight last night so it should be over around four or so. why?" Blackhat pulled back a curtain showing Flug the slow rising sunrise.  
"Let's try that again. How long do you think this will last doctor?" He looked down to see Flug struggling to stay awake. "Never mind doctor sleep for now but you will be explaining in detail when you wake up. understand." He said that last word in a tone that dared him to define him. Flug heard it all before his eyes became too heavy to stay open.

* * *

I hope everyone was able to enjoy. SoundIsSlender sorry this took so long to post. Thanks for the Review. **Bye bye**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I don't own any of these characters. I'm just borrowing them for a certain time that's all. Please enjoy.

* * *

Flug heard it all before his eyes became too heavy to stay open. He was asleep before Blackhat left the bathroom. The boss made his way upstairs passing by a now wide awake 5.0.5 and Demencia.  
"Hello, Blackhat sir how's Flugy?" She was a bit more relaxed and less worried than last night. Blackhat was content to ignore them and heat to his office to start on his work but realized that the dear doctor would need more ice and was still in the tub. Meaning he could drown without supervision. He stops walking and turns back to both of them causing 5.0.5 to jump.  
"Demencia I want you to go out and retrieve as much ice as you can."  
"Yes, sir I won't fail you!" The girl bounced away giggling madly before he could finish. "5.0.5 you are to keep doctor Flug comfortable. I wanted to know when he wakes up immediately and keep the idiot from drowning. He passed out in the tub." 5.0.5 fled the hall looking pale at that last sentence leaving Blackhat annoyed that no one was letting him finish his sentences.  
Back in his office Blackhat thinks about all he's learned about his scientist. He never thought that all the years ago that the pathetic scrawny mortal would be so interesting but that's not true is it. There had to be a reason he hired the pest but what was it.

The deep black clouds towered over the forest as it burned to the ground. Fire in all directs were covered the forest in the dancing flames as it branched out from the wrecked helicopter. Three unknown heroes float high above the melting mass of metal watching it was finally consumed by the flames before flying away. There laid a cold fury filled creature half dragging itself away from the wreckage. He could tell it was dying a slow and painful death but it didn't know that. The human was struggling to breathe but that wasn't stopping him in the slightest.  
"Hello, there you small pathetic creature." It jumped the moment Blackhat made himself known. "My my you seemed to be in a predicament. Perhaps I could be of some use?" He gives his most demented smile just wanting to see the mortals reaction.  
"Your-r B-Blackhat ar-ren't you?" His voice was nothing more than a broken whisper.  
"Yes I am and I supposed those heroes over there were looking for me but I could be wrong?" He bent down close to the ground.  
"No, they were." The dirty burnt creature looked him dead in the eyes and said.

Blackhat jumped not expecting a hard knock. Looking around he realizes he had been spaced out for the better part of the day.  
"Come in ." In steps, Demencia smiling up still hopping from one foot to the other. "What do you need you crazy girl!"  
"I got the ice just like you wanted sir Blackhat" she giggled excessively while 5.0.5 wandered in.  
"I supposed the de-doctor has awakened." The blue teddy bear nodded even when he didn't ask him a question. He groaned annoyed by the two and ready to hear the rest of the dear doctor's story.  
"Oh, can we visit dr. Flug please please please please!" She was hopping right behind him chanting please at the top of her lungs. 5.0.5 tries to pull her back but she slips through his paws and rushes back to Blackhat to chant even more.  
"Demencia!" She pauses at the roar. "I will let you visit the doctor later but for now he has something important to tell me." He was grinding his teeth so hard it was sending off sparks. "If you want to live long enough to see him later I suggest you leave my sight now." She quickly turned and fled leaving 5.0.5 and Blackhat to go see Flug.  
Flug was awake still laying back in the ice-filled tub. He had some white cream covering his arms. He had on his signature paper bag with straw underneath letting him sipped on a glass of water.  
"Hello, Blackhat sir. Hey 5.0.5" his voice was weak but they could hear him clear enough. "5.0.5 can you get me a snow cone or something. Have Demencia go steal the machine if you want." 5.0.5 claps and skips away to go do just that.  
"Why so tight-lipped about your past doctor?"  
"I just don't want them to see me any different Jefecito." Flug relaxes back into the tub. "Shall I continue?

* * *

I hope everyone was able to enjoy this chapter. I know it's moving slow and it should speed up soon I hope. **Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them for a moment. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Flug relaxes back into the tub. "Shall I continue?"  
Blackhat leaned against the door getting comfortable. "Please do little doctor."  
"Like I said before my father lost it and he would keep me in the house all day long every day. All I would do was clean the house and read. It wasn't so bad when I was younger. I was confused as to why I couldn't go out but I still loved my father. I wanted to make him happy, so I did what I was told. He would spend hours with me reading with me, teaching me new things, or just playing with me. He taught me how to play chess but right after he did he cried. I don't know why he cried maybe he saw what I would have become before I did?" Blackhat did look away making Flug smile.  
"If you're expecting pity then your barking up the wrong tree little doctor. Continue the story." Flug took a breath a bit longer before starting again.  
"For a time, everything was peaceful but the more I learned the more I realized what I was missing. So, my father started to make me clean and cook more in hopes I would be too tired to read. It obviously didn't work from my IQ. It was around that time that I noticed my father had a secret project. He would work on it when I was asleep and from what I could tell he had been doing it a while. I waited until he thought I was asleep, and I snuck into his office. It was upstairs next to the kitchen."  
"Your family's kitchen was on the second floor and you complain about all the bathrooms being upstairs?" Blackhat looked annoyed at Flug's laughter.  
"No um, sir, the kitchen and dining room are on the first floor. My room was in the basement. My father had me-" Blackhat stood up straight as he flipped the lights off in the bathroom. Within a moment, Flug could hear a low menacing growl as bones cracks and flesh tore. Soft yet still piercing screams ring out and in a jumbled mess of an unknown language and noise.  
Flug sits in silence hearing his boss releases his pent up annoyance when the lights flashback on. His boss was now sitting on the counter glaring at the wall.  
"Um, Jefecito are you okay?"  
"Continue little doctor."  
"But sir?"  
"Continue Flug."  
"Yes, sir I think I left off with sneaking into my father's office but it was a waste of time. I didn't find anything. His office looked like it hadn't been used in months which made me ask another question. My father would spend an hour or so in his office a day but there was nothing in here for him to do. He quit his job at the factory so there was no paperwork for that. He didn't act like he got another job but he had to have one since there was no way he was paying bills on saving. I decided to check his bedroom but I froze."  
"You froze?" Flug looked away embarrassed.  
"In my defense, I hadn't been upstairs in years and I wasn't sure I could get up there look around and get back to my room before he got back." Blackhat was still chuckling at him so he continued.  
"Anyway, I decided that I would check after dinner. After dinner, he would go to his office and I would clean around the house. He entered his office and I started on my usual cleaning I decided to check his office before heading upstairs and I found it empty. Instead, there was a step ladder leading up a floor. His window was wide open showing for the first time how big it really was. " I ducked out to finished cleaning. I knew there was no way to search the house unless I knew where my father was at all times."  
"So you started watching your father more closely?" He was so focused on the story he hadn't even notice Flug move to stand up.  
"Yeah, I just marked down things I know or would notice after a day like on most Tuesdays he would read to me, an extra thirty minutes but on Friday he would send me to bed early by tinkering with the clock. It all came to an end when I found that my father did every Monday like last Monday, every Tuesday like last Tuesday and so one. I can remember the day like it was yesterday but it seems like we have a customer sir." Blackhat snapped out of it realizing that Flug was out the tub in his room finishing getting dressed.  
"Flug!" His voice coming out in a deep wavering roar. "You haven't finished yet!"  
"I know Jefecito but this is the client that buys in bulk." He was holding the bedroom door open for the twisted amalgamation that was his boss. "I promise to finish it later but we need to greet the customer."  
"Fine but I still want to know!" Flug laughed at his boss's antics until a thought hit him.  
"Um, sir might I ask you a question?"  
"I would usually say no but you would find out the answer anyway so go ahead." He was halfway up the stairs when Flug spoke up.  
"Why are you so interested in my life?" Blackhat stopped dead in his tracks. Thay damn doctor had just asked the question he himself had been asking and he still didn't know that answer.  
"It doesn't matter I just want to know now get back to work." Flug laughed at his boss's reaction and started on the new ice ray he wanted.

* * *

I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Sorry for taking so long to update. Classes are taking up most my time but in a few weeks time I should be able to update this story more.** Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the characters, I'm just borrowing them for a moment. Please enjoy.**

* * *

The annoying Enchantress was still flirting up to him even after he told her to knock it off. The little doctor seemed to be enjoying the show giggling every few minutes after showing off his ray gun.  
"So it's just a stupid ice maker big whoop." Now it was Blackhat's turn to sit back and laugh as Flug goes cold. Enchantress got comfortable in his lap to watch.  
"I see we have a critic in the audience to bad their opinion is unneeded nor wanted. " Blackhat grin got a bit wider at that remark. "If this doesn't interest you then perhaps you can explain something you have built that your mistress is willing to sell?" The unknown scientist was red in the face glaring at Flug.  
"My newest invention can kill-"  
"Oh that's right she has to buy from us because you are to pathetic to actually build something useful.  
"How dar-" Flug glared her into submission.  
"Be quiet and let the adults talk." He turns to a now softly laughing Blackhat and Enchantress bowing. "I hope I didn't overstep my boundaries Lord Blackhat."  
"No, the show was enjoyable now get back to work. I'll call for you if you're needed." Flug bowed again and left the office still feeling a bit offended. "Enchantress do you happened to like your hired help?" He leaned on the desk still chuckling from the little show. Enchantress snuggled into his chest. The scientist looked shocked and hopeful surprisingly. She was standing up tall trying to look good in his eye.  
"Well, it is useful but can be awfully embarrassing." The girl shrunk a bit but still tried to stay tall.  
"Well if you want her to stay useful make sure that she never insults my doctor again." They looked at him in shock. "Oh no, this isn't a protective strick popping out in me. I'm just giving you a bit of a warning. There is a reason why my doctor works alone and it's all because of his nasty temper." He laughs out loud remembering what happened to poor Larry. They blamed him for that but it was all his dear doctor.  
He really has to take a moment and figure out when dear popped up in front of doctor because this was getting ridiculous.  
"Oh, darling I'll make sure she learns her place. Now on to why I came here." She stands up pulling out a file. She slides it over to Blackhat. "There seems to be a new hero organization. It's filled with new upcoming heroes."  
"New heroes why are you wasting my time. This team will be dead within a year if not faster." Blackhat wasn't interested in gossip and everyone knew this.  
"I know my Lord but please let me explain it's being led by The Beacon and supposedly taught by The Piercing Eagle himself." Blackhat still didn't look impressed. "Look this doesn't worry you but it worries the rest of us. So, you doing a flash sale would probably be a great idea."  
"Now you're talking my language, Enchantress."

"The nerve of that uneducated pest. I'm one of the best investors of my generation hell I might be the best inventor in the world." He dropped down in the beanbag chair growling. "How dare that overgrown child talk about my invention when it makes her toys look like a common household appliance." He was tossing a ball with one hand for Demencia to chase after and bring back. In the other he was other finishing off a design for a new battle orb or softly petting a napping 5.0.5 beside him. That is the scene Blackhat walk in on.  
"What is going on here?" His voice was calm which scared them even more.  
"Um nothing Lord Blackhat sir I gotta go." Demencia fled the lab flipping up into the nearest vent. Flug gently nudged 5.0.5 awake and gave him orders to start prepping dinner for him to cook.  
"Hello, sir how was the meeting?" He didn't take his eyes off the notepad.  
"I learned some interesting information about a hero organization. I need more information about it." Flug was already heading to his main computer.  
"Yes, sir please give me a moment and any info you have would be welcomed."  
"It doesn't have a name but is being led by my old annoyance Piercing Eagle and the upcoming pain Beacon." Flug froze for a moment and backed away from the computer.  
"This organization doesn't have a name at the moment that is correct. It does although have a mission, Operation: eliminate true evil." Flug spun around in his seat giggling madly. "It has been the truest purpose since the death of the first group sent to uncover you."  
"Yes, I remember them. It was a shame I was only able to convert one of them. The other two would have been useful." He laughs at how easy it was to capture those pesky agents. "What was there name again?"  
"I think it was men without hates or something I don't remember." He pulls up a file. "Sir I have more information on the organization. At the moment there are at least twenty heroes apart of it. They are all up and coming heroes that are being specially trained to handle any scenario."  
"How well do you think this group of heroes will do?"  
"They might grow to be a bigger annoyance than before. It would be best to knock their numbers down a notch." Blackhat leaned down resting his chin on his associate's shoulder watching the screen with glee.  
"How will you do that little doctor."  
"I was thinking of using Demencia as bait and sneaking into there facility and plant a bug. It seems I'll have more test subjects for my more unethical experiments."  
"Now doctor aren't all your experiments unethical?" Flug looked almost offended.  
"Jefecito! wait you don't remember my second layer lab do you?" Flug watched as the confusion fade away from Blackhat's face and excitement replaced it.  
"You are to inform me of every experiment or record it for me. Do you understand."  
"Yes Lord Blackhat I will." He was already bouncing out the Lab before Flug could finish his sentence.

* * *

I hope this chapter was enjoyable. Sorry for taking so long to update. I'll try to update more often. **Bye bye**


End file.
